Lubbock's New Life-Style!
by Seijuku Ceremony
Summary: A voice that makes Lubbock cringe? Check. Two mounds the size of grapefruits? Check. A rather slim and curvy body? Check. Are those enough reasons to jump off a cliff yet? Hopefully. (Genderbent!Lubbock)
1. Chap 1

**I don't think anyone has thought of this so I'm probably on my own. XD Regardless, to those who might enjoy this light-hearted, hilarious, slightly-shippy story, enjoy the ride!**

* * *

It was beautiful morning for Tatsumi to cook breakfast for his comrades. He couldn't resist getting up a bit early and getting started on the platypus eggs Akame happened to capture last night. As he started the fire on the stove, Sheele walked in while fixing her glasses on her face.

"Good morning Tatsumi." She greeted with her usual dreamy voice. Tatsumi greeted her in return and sighed with a sweat. Even if he did not mind cooking for the group, he still did not appreciate being useful as their kitchen slave. And sometimes Akame is busy capturing food for their next meal and he feels like the girl does it on purpose so she does not have to help cook. The little food-loving runt.

He heard Sheele take a seat in the dining room and open a book, a favorite hobby of hers. The sound of Leone's and Mine's squabble told the boy that those girls were well awake. He grimaced when he realized Bulat would be awake soon. More endless flirting torture. Luckily Lubbock was familiar with the gay man's attempts so Tatsumi was taught a few tips to ignore Bulat.

"... And then you ripped it with your stupid boobs!" Mine screeched as she stomped through the hall. Leone was right behind her with a large grin.

"I told you it might happen but you said I could borrow it anyway."

"Borrow! Not tear apart!"

Tatsumi tried his hardest to blend in with the kitchen so he would not be brought into the drama. Mine scoffed as she took a sit with Leone right next to her with a smug look.

"Aaw, is someone huffy that their wittle bra couldn't fit a more mature woman's-?"

"Shut up!" Mine interrupted with a heavy blush. Akame arrived with Najenda and the both of them paused at the commotion.

"G-Good morning." Tatsumi greeted with a sweat and Akame hopped over.

"Done yet?" She asked with a blank look.

"Maybe if you helped, I could be in a short while." Tatsumi muttered and felt an eyebrow twitch when the girl sang "Nope~" and seated herself at the table.

It finally settled down and the group was waiting on Tatsumi to finish, and Bulat and Lubbock to make their appearance. Tatsumi took out the hog bacon from the oven just as a horrified scream echoed through the building. The pan slammed on the counter and the boy swiftly turned around, his look of confusion matching everyone else's.

"Get out! Get out get out get out!" Lubbock's muffled voice screamed and it sounded like several objects were thrown. Everyone sighed when Bulat ran out with wide eyes.

"I was only going to wake him up." He muttered and Tatsumi seriously doubted this but Bulat spoke again, "I just tapped his chest and-"

"-Molested me! That gay pervert took advantage of me! I know he did!" Lubbock yelled angrily looking very disheveled.

"Silence!" Najenda commanded and it fell quiet. Bulat cleared his throat seriously to speak again.

"Besides that-"

"Aha!"

"I noticed you weren't yourself." He stated and Lubbock raised an eyebrow. The rest of the group were just as confused.

"If this is just another half-assed excuse-"

"Lift up your shirt."

A faint blush erupted on the teen's face from the bold demand and before he could protest, Mine stepped in.

"What do you mean there was something different about Lubbock?" Bulat paled as he recalled the morning.

 _"Sweet, sweet angel! It's time to get up!" Bulat called happily. He blinked when Lubbock was still asleep on his bed and he could not help but watch him sleep peacefully. He stepped up and frowned when he noticed something was off about the kid's shirt. Something was poking out. No, two things were poking out. It can't be the wrinkles of his shirt. Bulat slowly drew a hand near Lubbock's shirt and placed a hand down on his chest._

 _What._

 _What._

 _What._

 _He continued to think that as he moved his hand back and forth. No no. That can't be right. He has seen Lubbock shirtless on several encounters, not that they were intentional of course, and he has seen those barely-defined gorgeous abs. And who could forget that smooth looking chest with those cute pink little-_

Bulat looked up and saw the group's stoned faces, Lubbock gawking with a disgusted look. The man coughed and continued.

 _Maybe he's hiding food or something._

 _Bulat swallowed as he lifted up Lubbock's shirt and just as his eyes widened, Lubbock had woken up and caught him in the act._

 _..._

At this, Najenda quickly stepped up to Lubbock and lift up two hands.

"This means..." She whispers and thrust her hands forward while grabbing at his shirt. There was a squeak in response from the male.

The male.

Not anymore.

"Y-you... There's..." Even Najenda was struggling with words. Lubbock was too. Everyone was speechless because they could clearly see what Najenda was groping in her hands.

* * *

 **Uh-ooooh, how did that happened? You will have to find out in the next chapter that I have yet to get started on! *evil laughter***


	2. Chap 2

**Yaaaaay, a second chapter! Let us continue!**

* * *

Lubbock sat silently in the bathroom with just a towel. They had forced him inside and stripped him quickly to examine his newly-found body. He had not known whether to feel exposed or not but they threw a towel on him and told him to wait inside the bathroom. It has been twenty minutes and there were no signs of them coming back in yet.

"Uh... Can I come out now?"

"No!"

Lubbock flinched at the loud response from outside the door, where everybody stood in a circle with concentrated looks.

"Why is he a she!?" Najenda asked immediately and everyone gave clueless responses. They recalled all their missions and the times they were with Lubbock, not once did they see or notice him with a feminine body.

"I don't get it. Whenever I see Lubbock train outside, he has his shirt off and a completely masculine body. How does he have a rack in under a day!?" Leone asked, mentally glad that her breasts were still the largest. Sheele adjusted her glasses.

"Whenever him and I discussed work-matter or books, I saw no signs of him being the opposite gender." She claimed.

"When he's bathing, I see everything. And I don't recall any breasts." Akame said with a blank look and nobody questioned when she watches him bathe.

"It probably doesn't account for much but I have not ever seen his shirt pop out like that." Mine said as she crossed her arms. "I want to say something happened last night to make him that way."

Tatsumi watched the group furrow their brows in thought. He was a little new still so he could not really speak for himself. Of course, Lubbock had to have been a male before, otherwise he would not have seen Bulat hitting on him. Is it magic? A spell? And who would have done it, and why Lubbock of all people if he does not have a wanted-poster?

* * *

Lubbock pulled the hem of the towel back a bit to examine the top of his-

 _Her._

Her breasts.

Lubbock felt an eye twitch at having to recieve a new pronoun. However...

The teen swallowed at the perky mounds on her chest. She had a female's body. And a sneaky thought occured. All this time he always longed to see and feel a girl's body form from up close. And now... he had all the female parts.

Lubbock smirked evilly as she began to slowly part her towel. And they can't beat her up for it. After all, it is all hers.

"I'll check on Lubba." Tatsumi said as he opened the door and closed it behind him. After all, he was probably of no use to the group for a while. He turned his head to face the teen and froze when he saw the white towel barely covering Lubbock's body. He could see the smooth skin, taut stomach, and... and... The bruenette's eyes widened when he saw the towel barely hiding her very defined chest-

"I-I forgot you-...!" Tatsumi stuttered, turning his red face to the side and determinedly stared at the wall. "I still can't believed you actually..." Lubbock grinned.

"I know right!? Wanna feel it with me?" Tatsumi covered his own mouth to stop a weird sound coming out. Of course Lubbock would still be perverse about it.

"It's alright you know. It's mine. Well, a part of me anyway." Lubbock continued on while poking the side of her breast. Tatsumi saw this and looked up at the ceiling quickly. Why was cruel fate doing this to him!?

"Lubba w-we have to focus on more important things." He attempted and quickly stepped forward to close her towel. Lubbock give a disappointed look.

"But this is important. We're learning the female anatomy in a hands-on experience!"

"That's not what you were thinking!"

"Tatsumi, is everything going alright in there?" Sheele asked from outside and Tatsumi jumped and gave a weary grin.

"A-Ah yeah of course!"

"We'll be in the meeting room. Stop by in case you have time so we can go over his... I mean her situation." Sheele finished, referring to Lubbock and footsteps signaled that she left. Tatsumi gave out a huge breath in relief. He caught Lubbock slipping open the towel again and he had to slap her hand which caused her to pout.

"Anyway, let's get you some clothes so we can meet up with them. I mean, you seem alright. Not sick or hurting?" Lubbock shook her head and stood up, which made Tatsumi back up quickly before their chests would meet.

"Can't I just wear my own clothes? It's not like I got smaller or anything."

"Actually..." Lubbock blinked before scowling embarrassedly at the younger male.

"Are you calling my previous body fat!?"

"N-No! I swear!"

"Great, then I'm getting my own clothes." Tatsumi swallowed and nodded quickly as the green-haired assassin headed out the bathroom. His eyes wondered lower as Lubbock walked away and his face bursted into colors again. This is going to be hard.

* * *

 **Saw what I did there? And yay, no one is out of character! You guys are in gooood, capable hands. *Rubs my hands together and starts a fire***

 **Cheers!**


	3. Chap 3

Lubbock stepped into her room and closed the door, sighing heavily. They had better find a way to change her back.

She searched through her drawers to pull out her daily outfit. Sweet, they still look like they can fit. She first put on her boxers and froze. Okay... feels a little weird without her usual... stuff. No worries, she'll just get used to it. Lubbock put on her pants and sweated when they felt a lot more baggy. The hem stretched a little however because of her curve instead of the straight form she used to have. No problem, she had a belt just in case. Next, she put on her shirt and looked down with a small smile. Ha! Finally, something fits right. But...

A blushed creeped when Lubbock could see tiny hills poking up from her shirt. It looked strangely revealing. So that's why girls wear bras. Cool, she'll just wrap some guaze around her chest. Lubbock then slipped on her green coat and sighed heavily as the sleeves went way past her hands and the end of the coat slumped on the ground. Did she really get smaller? No way... she's the same height as Tatsumi...

Lubbock grabbed her signature goggles and tied them into her hair before looking in the mirror. Hey, she somewhat still looks like the same Lubbock everyone knows and love. Just a bit less cool-looking. And she really needs to do something about her shirt situation. The assassin grabbed her gloves that also contained her teigu before heading out for her shoes.

* * *

"D-Dammit..."

Lubbock could cry. Her shoes are too big. That's not fair. Why isn't life fair?

Tatsumi walked over with empty dishes in his hand, feeling some pity for the sulking teen ahead. It looks like Lubbock will be suffering for a while until they can change her back. Or at least find some better-fitting clothes. The meeting had already finished and the members were researching ways to gain more information on Lubbock's case and possibly even find a way to revert her back to normal.

"Hey Lubba, what do you say we go out and walk around for a bit? You don't have a wanted poster yet and it'll be good for you since well... you're not exactly your happiest."

Lubbock nodded and just as she stood, Mine and Leone walked into the house with sly expressions.

"Lubbock~ We got a little something for you."

Tatsumi could definitely see something was suspicious, especially with those bags in their hands. Lubbock on the other hand backed up a little.

"Wh-What?"

Tatsumi whistled and went back to the dishes as Mine and Leone dragged a screaming Lubbock to her room.

* * *

"NO!"

"Aaaw but you'd fit it nicely~"

"I said no!" Lubbock scooted all the way back on her bed as the girls presented what they bought. Silky lingerie, cutesy clothing, bows and other accessories, why did they waste their money on that crap? "I won't even need it, I have my clothes!"

"Yeah, that you can't even fit properly, you're not a boy anymore. In combat, your uncomfortableness is going to affect your teigu-wielding." Mine explained smartly. Leone held up a finger.

"Plus your boobs are going to be flopping around and gauze material isn't safe for breasts. Which I'm sure you were thinking of using."

"D-Doesn't mean I'm going to become a crossdresser!" Lubbock yelled angrily with a blush.

"You're not crossdressing if you are a girl." Mine stated and held up a bra as Leone slowly approached Lubbock. "Like it or not, in the meantime you have to take care of your body while we find a way to switch you back."

"No no no no NO-!"

* * *

Tatsumi looked up when he no longer heard a commotion. Had the girls finally gotten their way? The sound of a door opening made him put down the last clean dish and turn around. Mine walked out smugly as Leone seemed to be dragging a rather pretty girl across the floor-

He noticed the green hair and goggles.

"Is that Lubba!?"

Leone laughed at his outburst and Lubbock yanked herself out of the grip. Out of instinct she dusted herself off but this time, it was the skirt of her dress. So of course it only made her look girly to everyone else. In which, Lubbock instantly stopped and scowled angrily.

"I'm going back to change-"

"I don't think so." Leone slapped Lubbock's back so she fell forward. Tatsumi quickly stepped in to stop her from falling on the ground. "Take the walk. You two could use the break. And Tatsumi, we'll immediately get started on training so take your time~"

"A-Ah okay."

"Eh!? I'm not going out in this stupid thing!" Lubbock yelled while pulling away from Tatsumi. "There is NO WAY I AM-"

"We'll get you playboy magazines if you are a good girl~" Leone bribed. Lubbock contemplated silently.

* * *

"You're pathetic..."

"Think about it! Countless pages of sexy ladies!"

"So pathetic..." Tatsumi sighed at the fact that Lubbock was so easy to convince. Still the same pervert. They were walking down the sidewalk of the rural area before they could reach the town. "And don't you own a book store? Just read the magazines you have there."

"Ugh but they are so old. And besides, I'm having trouble getting in contact with other stores to buy magazines. Plus they work under Esdeath so I'd rather lay low as much as possible."

"Well... you're definitely laying low in that outfit." Tatsumi muttered and Lubbock had several seconds to process the remark before blushing.

"Th-th-this doesn't count!"

"Yeah. Hey let's go to a refreshment stand. I could really use lemonade." Tatsumi said while dragging his friend. As they walked through the crowded streets, Lubbock noticed the men staring at her in a weird way. Sort of like kind of look she gives when she sees a hot girl. Wait...

"Tatsumi..." Tatsumi turned his head and flushed when he saw Lubbock staring ahead while tugging on his sleeve. He totally did not think this was cute or anything.

"Y-Yes?"

"Let's turn back. I'm not thirsty anymore."

"But-"

"Hey there." They both stopped and looked up to see a grown man staring down rather intimidatingly at them. On instinct, Lubbock stepped in front of Tatsumi as a form of protection for the younger male.

"What is it?"

"Calm your frills. I was just wondering if you wanted me to buy you a drink. You know, as a token of being such a pretty girl. We don't get them a lot here." Lubbock scoffed and patted Tatsumi's head, in which the boy gave a deadpanned look.

"My friend here will be buying for me, so thanks but no thanks. Honestly, my flirting skills are better than that." Lubbock whispered the last part to Tatsumi. The man mocked a disappointed look.

"What are you, interested in wimpy guys like him?"

"Hey, I'm not a wimp!"

"I'm not interested in boys!"

The man backed up instantly with wide eyes. Tatsumi wondered if what he said caught him off guard but then he realized what Lubbock said. She must of have forgotten she wasn't a guy anymore.

"Yo, my bad! I didn't know you swung that. Later." Lubbock cocked her head as he left and Tatsumi sighed.

"Lubba, you're not a boy remember? So you don't exactly..."

"I am! W-Well... on the inside anyway. I can still like girls right?"

"I think... It's just you're..." Tatsumi decided not to explain further from the look he got and sweated, changing the subject. "Aha, still up for lemonade?"


	4. Chap 4

"We're back!" Tatsumi announced as he and Lubbock went through the door. Lubbock was already heading to her room to change and Tatsumi sweated at her hastiness. Personally, he thought Lubbock looked quite pretty in that clothing... when she is a girl of course.

* * *

"Ah! At least something went right today!" She exclaimed when she found two new play boys on her bed as promised. Alright, this day wasn't so bad after all. Just a few missteps here and there. Lubbock eagerly pulled off her dress and scoffed at the bra and panty she was wearing. Oh she can't wait to be a guy again, she ought to let those girls have it.

Picking up a magazine, she flopped on her bed and opened it, grinning when she already saw a busty woman in a skimpy swimsuit. Oh yeah, that is so hot. Especially those long, smooth legs bent in a suggestive manner. Come to papa~

She flipped another page and drooled a little at the sight. So many sexy girls, she just needed to have them all. She turned her head to the next page and found a girl being held by a man. That's right, grab her perk ass just like that...

Her visible green eye wondered over to the man holding the woman and her heart thumped a little faster.

'He's kind of hot...' Her eyes widened at the thought and she blushed while quickly turning a page. No! She is straight! There is no way that she of all people would suddenly think guys are hot in some perverted way... She turned a page and swallowed when yet another guy appeared with a girl, only her focus turned to the man now. Okay he seemed a little younger. But those slightly muscled arms... six toned abs... And for the quickest second, Tatsumi flashed in her mind.

* * *

"AAAAAAH!" Tatsumi sneezed just as he heard the terrified shriek.

* * *

The magazine was thrown hard against the wall from across the room. Lubbock had kicked the other one away in fear and scooted into the corner of her bed. Get. A. Grip. She must be tired. Yeah, very tired indeed. She wouldn't think men are hot. So her mind is just screwing with her.

"Lubbooooock~" She whipped her head around and paled when Leone walked in with such an innocent, sweet smile.

"N-Now what do you want!?" Leone scanned the girl on the bed and made a questionable sound. "Wow~ For a girl, you do have a nice body." Lubbock scowled and held up a pillow to cover most of her form.

"I'm not wearing anymore of your stupid girly crap. And get out!"

"But whyyyy? Tatsumi is taking a while getting ready to train. So I might as well check on our favorite yarn player~" She said as she walked up to the bed and moved the pillow away. Lubbock squeezed herself back as much as possible.

"Go bother someone else. Or try looking for ways to change me back... and it's string not yarn!" She added hotly and yelped when her arm was yanked forward and got squeezed against Leone's chest.

"You're even more adorable! Oh I am so going to have fun with you."

"F-Fun?" Lubbock's muffled voice came up. She didn't like the sound of that. But at the same time if Leone is suggesting what she thinks she is suggesting...

"Stop drooling on me." Leone said and Lubbock sat up while shaking out of her perverted thoughts.

"Anyway, is there even any progress in switching me back?" Lubbock asked and Leone faked thinking.

"Uh yeaaaaaah of course. You'll be cured in no time!" She encouraged but the other teen stared back dead-panned.

"I'm not stupid. And if that's the case, I'll just look for a way myself." Lubbock said as she crawled off her bed. Leone shrugged and hopped off.

"You have fun with that. I'm gonna go work on our new recruit. See you later _Miss_ Lubba~" Lubbock squeaked when her butt was slapped and she tripped and fell from trying to hit Leone, who ran away giggling.

"I hate... everyone..." Lubbock muttered weakly on the floor.


	5. Chap 5

Lubbock quietly rummaged in Tatsumi's closet and drawers for any clothing. There was no way she can wear her clothes and call them comfortable. She isn't planning on going to the girls for clothes. That would end up with her crossdressing again. Bulat may be a man but his clothing size is way too large. Tatsumi is the only one close to her height. He ought to have something.

"Jeez... him and his nerdy clothing." She muttered as she held up yet another dress shirt and vest. She needed clothes for bed. Something light but not revealing. Her shirts are cotton and boxers are a no-go. And sleeping in just underwear with a body like this was even something Lubbock wouldn't do. If she was a guy again she wouldn't care. But now it's like her female body is altering her mindset too. Strange.

"I guess... this will do." She pulled out a long sleeve button up shirt. Ooh and it's black. That won't show off the perks in her shirt. Especially since she isn't planning to wear a bra. Those things are uncomfortable ass hell after a while. Speaking of which, Lubbock fumbled with the clip of the bra for a bit before finally getting it off and slipped the dress shirt on.

No no NO!

Her hands are drowning in the sleeves.

Not like she has anything better.

She sighed to herself and dug in more to find some pants. This kid has got to have something. Lubbock closed the drawer and got on her hands and knees to open the last one. Ah pants! Now we just need the right one...

...

"That'll do for today!"

"R-Really...?" Tatsumi could pass out from relief. But he stood the best he could and was handed a cold, damp towel from Leone.

"You're a strong one. I was right to have picked you out." She praised with a wink. Tatsumi forced a smile and placed the towel over his bare neck.

"I didn't have a choice anyway... I'm gonna go freshen up before I start supper." He said while turning back. He picked up his sword and shirt on the way as well. Good thing Leone did not go too hard on him as usual, seeing as this time he can actually walk.

Soon he entered the base and headed toward his bedroom. He wondered how everyone was doing, especially Lubbock after she stormed into her room and didn't come out for a while. Poor guy. Er, girl.

He pushed open his door and made a move to his dresser, only to freeze when he caught someone going through it already. That someone being Lubbock, who is bent down with her butt in the air.

In just underwear and... his dress shirt.

Lubbock heard a sound and tuned her head, only giving a mildly surprised look before raising her hand in acknowlgment.

"Yo. Just gonna borrow some clothing, you okay with that?" She said casually and blinked when Tatsumi dashed out while covering his face. Hm, that wasn't a yes. Wasn't a no either.

* * *

"Lubbock, how are you holding up?" Mine asked surprisingly in genuine concern. Lubbock scratched her cheek in a confused manner, but nonetheless answered.

"O-oh I'm alright I guess. Definitely not saying I'm enjoying this, but hey, could have been worse."

"Even using the bathroom~?" Leone added from the couch in the living room and Lubbock scowled. She did not want to recall the experience.

"I figured it out myself, thank you very much."

"Uh dinner is almost ready." Tatsumi announced timidly from the kitchen. When Lubbock looked at him, he shifted his attention rather quickly back to the stove. Of course this confused Lubbock however Bulat just came into the area.

"Sweet Lubbock, I want to apologize again for causing a disruptance in your beauty sleep. If there is anything, anything I can do to help-?" Lubbock grimaced at his speech.

"I'm good, thanks." She muttered through clenched teeth. Najenda soon arrived with her sports bra and shorts, wearing a towel over her neck. The woman ignored Lubbock's drooling.

"Is dinner is finished yet, I'm starving." She spoke deliberately while taking a seat at the dining table. Tatsumi nodded and Sheele straightened the dishes and silverware out on the table. "Also Sheele, have you found any information?" Najenda added.

The purple haired girl nodded. "Yes ma'am."

"Ah, really!?" Lubbock exclaimed while snapping out of her daze.

"Yes. I concluded the last thing you drank was poisoned. Your transformation fit relatively close to most symptoms of those in the liquid potion category." Sheele explained while adjusting her glasses.

"S-So you're positive that came from a liquid in a bottle?" Leone concluded with a forced grin. Sheele nodded and the blonde laughed. "You never know! Could have been powder or you know... anything..."

Lubbock furrowed her brows at Leone's weird suggestions and crossed her arms in thought. A potion huh? Someone slipped it in during dinner the other night. However Tatsumi was the only one in the kitchen. Does that mean...?

No, he's too newbie-ish to pull that.

Then again, he could just be a good actor.

Lubbock hummed to herself before giving an inward smirk. It's obviously Tatsumi. Who else was there at that time anyway?

Just got to get him to crack after dinner...

* * *

"Whew! That was an excellent dinner as always!" Leone explained as she pat her stomach. Tatsumi flushed at the praise he was receiving from everyone and gave a sheepish grin. As always, he was modest and doubted he was an 'expert'. The assassin group just did not have a decent cook until he showed up.

"Haha thanks guys. I'll get started on the dishes." He said as he scooted back in his chair. The rest called it a night and headed down the halls to their rooms. Tatsumi began collecting the empty plates, blinking when he found Lubbock doing the same on the other side.

"I've got nothing better to do." Lubbock simply said with a reassuring grin and Tatsumi still felt a little weary. Lubbock is usually the first to run to her room. Helping out now seemed... suspicious.

"Alright, I guess."

Tatsumi grabbed the dishes Lubbock had and placed them on the counter. When he turned around, he jumped at the sight of Lubbock standing very closely.

"Is there something you need, L-Lubba..?" He stammered nervously.

"Actually there is. See, I've been doing a lot of thinking and well, I don't want you to take this the wrong way..." Tatsumi was clearly thinking the wrong as he zoned out, watching Lubbock lean in.

"H-Huh?"

"Had you maybe sorta kinda ever put anything weird in my drink?"

"I... What!? No! Are you accusing me of making you like this!?" The brunette exlaimed and Lubbock shushed him.

"I said not to take it the wrong way. Look Tatsu, you were the only one near my cup so it's okay to admit it-"

"Just go to bed. You're clearly tired when you think me of all people have anything against you." Tatsumi said but paled when Lubbock grabbed his collar with a slightly scary smile.

"But that's the look you're going for, huh? You want me to pass over you cause you think you're some cute, innocent little puppy or some shi-"

"N-No! I swear!"

"Tell you what! If you admit you were the one who poisoned me, I'll let you feel me all over!" Tatsumi's face turned beet red in a split second.

"Are you bribing me with your body to lie!?"

"It's not lying if you did. So?" Before Tatsumi could answer foot steps were heard and Lubbock let go of him.

"I left my book here. Sorry." Sheele apologized with a bow and left again with the item. Lubbock wanted to get back to interrogating Tatsumi but goddamn the way he fidgeted and looked scared under her stare was...

"Oh goddammit fine!" Lubbock gave in and marched away from him. Maybe it wasn't Tatsumi, or he's just a damn good actor. Still, there is the opportunity to eliminate other people from her suspect list while Sheele gets close to an antidote.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's a new as-weird-as-ever chapter!**

* * *

 _Lubbock hopped into her bed with an appreciative sigh. Finally, the day was over. Tomorrow, she will restart her investigation. The door was knocked on and she sat up with a raised eyebrow._

 _"If it's you, Leone, save your taunting for the morning." The door opened and it turned out to be Najenda stepping in. This of course made Lubbock very alert._

 _"N-Najenda!" She announced and was about to hop out the bed to kiss her feet but Najenda held up a hand._

 _"I just want to clear something up. About your... transformation." Najenda said with an indifferent look._

 _"Of course." Lubbock agreed before glancing around. "U-Um... what is it about my transformation that needs clearing then?" She asked._

 _Najenda stepped up to the bed and set down her hand towel. "This." Before Lubbock knew it, the woman swooped down and captured her lips. Let's just say Lubbock's mind blew up into pieces from the sudden action, especially when their tongues touched slightly. Najenda finally parted their lips and Lubbock stared up, still stunned, while a string of saliva still connected their tongues._

 _"W-Woah... Miss-"_

 _"I'm not done yet." Najenda said with a smirk and Lubbock's face fired up with a racing heart._

 _"N-not done yet?" She asked while trying to mask her eagerness. Is this really happening!? Of course she did not think their first kiss would be like this, especially in a body like this, but if it's Najenda then she has no issue whatsoever._

 _"That's right." Lubbock had barely noticed the buttons of her dress shirt being undone until the sleeves fluttered off her shoulders. That was when she glanced down and became hesitant when the dress shirt barely covered her... ahem chest._

 _"W-wait! With all due respect Miss, could we do this when I get my body back? I feel like it would be more special- Wah!" Najenda had already shoved her down and was kneeling over her in a second._

 _"I don't think I can wait any longer." Najenda responded and that was just about good enough of an excuse for Lubbock._

 _"Ah of course." She agreed without a moments thought. Her green eyes watched the woman's hand slowly move to part her dress shirt completely. Deciding to take one more look, still not believing this is real, she glanced up before having a double-take at the familiar face._

 _"T-Tatsumi!?"_

* * *

"AAH!" Lubbock abruptly sat up from her bed and panted heavily. What. The. Fuck!?

The door slammed open and practically the whole group of Night Raid barged in.

"Lubbock! What happened!?"

"We heard you scream!"

Lubbock's eyes widened at the sudden support. Which is unusual because usually when she has a nightmare as a guy, the girls could care less. Oh wait...

"I'm fine! It was just a bad dream." She responded after the millions of questions.

"What about?" Tatsumi asked and Lubbock grimaced.

"I-I... don't feel like sharing. The better question is do you guys think it was necessary to bring everyone here?" She asked with crossed arms and Leone shrugged.

"I mean you are a girl now. And if there was an enemy of some sort you wouldn't exactly..." She hinted at. Lubbock growled.

"I'm not some helpless little girl!" She yelled.

"5:00 team mission tomorrow." Akame said plainly. "We'll see how good you still are." Lubbock paled as everyone suddenly agreed and filed out.

"Th-that doesn't mean I'm confident in this body!" Lubbock complained. Tatsumi was the only one that stayed behind.

"It's okay Lubba. I'll protect you." He said with a determined grin before leaving. Lubbock blushed and scowled.

"Which doesn't mean I need protecting either!"

* * *

"Rise and shine sleepy head!" Lubbock opened her eyes, mentally thanking the heavens for not having another weird dream.

"Who'zere?" She slurred sleepily while turning onto her side. A blurry vision of Leone appeared beside the bed.

"Come on, can't take too long. It's almost five and we have to do the team mission before breakfast."

Lubbock groaned and tried to go back to sleep but had the covers yanked off her body instead. "Can I opt out this one?" She whined.

"Nope! You have some proving to do!" Oh that's right. Her and her big mouth last night. As Leone hopped out, Lubbock stared wearily at her dresser.

...

"Well look at you! Getting used to your body I see~!" Leone called. This made all eyes go on Lubbock, who instantly regretted walking out. She had kept her jacket and shirt. However she definitely could not fight in baggy pants, as the girls had claimed before, so she swallowed her pride and out on a skirt. Needless to say, everyone's staring did not make her legs feel welcome.

"Damn I feel naked..." Lubbock muttered to herself with a disgusted scowl. Let's not get her started on the striped panties squeezing her crotch.

"Welcome to womanhood. Now let's get going." Mine said and they all followed Akame out the door and into the environment. The sky, still dark, blanket the forest with barely visible clouds and a lowering moon. Akame lead while Bulat stayed in the back with his armor already on.

"So what's this mission?" Lubbock sprung up and received silence as an answer.

Dicks.


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you sure he's... er she's going to be okay?"

"Yeah. Just a few hours. Or days of rest."

Lubbock groaned.

"I hate... jumping around... with boobs..." She muttered. The mission was a success, in a light way. The harsh reality is that not even two minutes was in and she was panting from having to heave her stupid chest around. It did not help when the wind kept threatening to show the underwear Lubbock had disgracefully wore under the goddamn skirt.

"So much for not needing us, right pinhead?" No doubt that was Mine rubbing it in her face.

"Screw off..." Lubbock muttered while slowly sitting up.

"W-Wait don't sit up!" Leone yelled. Lubbock however blinked when the blanket slipped off her form and the room went silent. Leone facepalmed. Najenda raised her eyebrows. Sheele jumped with a startled look. Bulat had paled and Tatsumi was sporting a rather violent nosebleed with a red face.

"Wh-What...?" Lubbock asked with a sweat and noticed all of their eyes were focused on her chest. She looked down and froze, now knowing why it had went silent. Mine had suddenly tackled Tatsumi to the ground, shouting "Stop looking!" and such while Bulat passed out.

"Wh-why am I naked!?" Lubbock screamed while bringing the blanket back up with a heavy blush. She was not worried about Tatsumi or Bulat. It was the fact that Najenda was staring right at her with a perplexed expression.

"You wouldn't have made it. The sun was coming up and it was getting too hot. I think your skin is more sensitive." Akame said when she had suddenly came in with a bucket of water.

"B-But-!"

"You passed out." Leone said with a sweat. "You could have gotten stroke by the time we returned. I didn't think you would wake up so early."

"The important thing is, you're okay." Najenda finally said with a straightforward look. As usual, Lubbock bathed in her concern like a love-sick puppy. "That's enough, Mine. The newbie didn't know."

Mine looked up and shrugged while dropping the disheveled Tatsumi to the ground.

* * *

"Miss Najenda worried about me! Miss Najenda worried about me!"

Lubbock continued to chant this in her pillow as she drooled over the object. Despite what happened, the leader was more concerned on her well-being rather than the outcome of the mission.

"I got it! I'll add what she said to my book of quotes from her!" Lubbock said thoughtfully. That's right, even as a guy she would jot down word to word of what the boss would say to her.

"Ahaha! Maybe if I faked my injuries she would- ah..." Lubbock looked down to see a red stain on her bed sheet. That's funny, she did not remember eating cherries on her bed. She sat up while taking a closer look, furrowing her brows when she smelled blood. Blood?

"I... I was joking about faking my injuries..." Lubbock muttered, checking her own body for any wounds. None. That was until she noticed the same red mark on her inner thighs. That's hilarious.

In contradiction, Lubbock shakily pulled at the hem of her skirt and looked down, swallowing when the red mark was even more noticable in her underwear. Hilarious...

She pulled at her underwear and was greeted with the most terrifying sight of her/his life.

* * *

"GAAAAH!"

"What the-!"

Lubbock had attacked Tatsumi to the ground.

"You know about this!? Don't you!?" She yelled, shaking his shoulders back and forth. Tatsumi grabbed at Lubbock's wrists hastily.

"Don't just attack me!"

"I'm bleeding!" Lubbock yelled. Tatsumi paused.

"Lubba, you've been in a worst state as a guy-"

"No no no. I saw..." Lubbock stopped and leaned in closer to whisper in his ear. "I saw blood on my underwear."

First off, Tatsumi was already red in the face from Lubbock hovering on his waist while whispering in his ear. Second, his mess of a mind was having a hard time comprehending he fact that Lubbock said there was blood in her underwear. Why would there be-

"L-Let me see." Tatsumi said. Lubbock jerked her head back with a startled look.

"Eh?"

"D-Don't strip or anything. But, I have to see if you're really... having a... time..." Tatsumi explained hesitantly. Lubbock furrowed her brows, but parted her legs and grabbed the hem of her skirt.

"Okay... I'll just flip it..." Lubbock muttered. Just as she slowly lifted the skirt and Tatsumi's eyes trailed down, Leone happened to walk right in on them.

"I..." Both teens whipped their heads around at Leone's frozen figure.

"Leone!"

"It's not what it looks like!" The two continued to ramble over each other as she stared at their positions.

"You're right. I must have woken up from my nap too early. There is no way Lubbock and Tatsumi would fool around. Ahahahaha..." Leone's added laughter was even as monotone as her statements. She turned with a sullen expression and walked loosely back to her room, clearly hoping not to believe her eyes.

Lubbock exhaled in relief from the save and focused her attention back on Tatsumi with a worried look.

"Well?"

"O-Oh um..." Tatsumi did his best NOT to look anywhere for too long. However, something caught his attention and he drew his hand up.

"Wh-What are you doing!?" Lubbock questioned with furrowed brows. She jolted and her face reddened when his finger lightly tougher her inner thigh.

"Oh thank god..." Tatsumi muttered to himself, also quite red in the face. "Listen, Lubba, you just have a cut that was probably opened over time. I guess we hadn't seen it. Here, I'll help you patch it up-"

"No way!" Lubbock said, hopping back up. "We just got lucky with Leone. Imagine if the group thought you were... you know..."

"Please don't say it like that."


End file.
